


I know you told me to go, but I decided to stay

by Swanspirate520



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin - Freeform, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Bellarke Baby, Bellarke fic, Bellarke pregnancy, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Monty Green - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, bellamy Blake and Clarke griffin - Freeform, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, bellarke AU, john murphy - Freeform, octavia blake - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanspirate520/pseuds/Swanspirate520
Summary: “The radiation is already affecting the avionics. We have to go NOW.” She told him“I... I can’t leave her raven, I can’t. I rather die with her then live without her.” Bellamy admittedInstead of leaving Clarke behind Bellamy stays.





	I know you told me to go, but I decided to stay

“Bellamy what are you doing?” raven asked warning him they don’t have much time. 

“I know Raven.” He knows they can’t wait any longer but he’ll be damned before he lets them leave before the last possible second. 

“The radiation is already affecting the avionics. We have to go NOW.” She told him.

“I... I can’t leave her raven, I can’t. I rather die with her then live without her.” Bellamy admitted. 

Raven only nodded knowing there was no changing his mind. “Here take this” she said handing him a vial of night blood. “At least you have a chance with it” Bellamy wrapped his arms around her for what might be the last time. 

“Good luck” he whispered in her ear. 

“You too” she replied back trying with everything she had not to let the tears that threatened to spill fall.

Bellamy watched as raven climbed in the rocket looking back at him one last time before he proceeded to move away from the blast area. Once the rocket was out of Bellamy’s sight he started to panick that Clarke wouldn’t be back in time for when the wave hits.

Before he could panic any further he noticed she was in his eye line running towards him. Once she reached him she crashed right in his arms exhausted. He barley caught her in time before she fell to the ground. 

“What are you doing here” she chocked out, clearly thinking he was on the rocket with the others.

He almost laughed at that, how could she possibly think he would have gotten on that rocket without her. He couldn’t even comprehend the thought of his life without her in it. 

“There was no way in hell I was ever going to leave you behind” he said before practically dragging her inside.

“But you don’t have night blood” she voiced in concern. 

“Don’t worry I got that covered” he stated. 

“Bellamy” she paused “I’m scared” she whispered with tears in her eyes. 

“I know but we’re gonna be fine” he reassured reaching out to grab her hand. 

“How can you be sure” she asked. 

“because the world wouldn’t be right without Clarke Griffin.” He replied simply like it was a well known fact because in his mind it was. 

Before she could reply the wave hit knocking them both over. They were both screaming in torment from the radiation. Clarke turned in agony so she could be face to face with him. They both looked into each others fearful eyes until everything went Black for both of them. 

_______________________________

 

Clarke woke up first in a daze skin burning, but she was alive. But that didn’t matter as long as Bellamy was too. She forced her body to scoot over to Bellamy. It took everything she had but she finally reached him. 

“Bellamy, wake up” she demanded. She shook him but nothing happened. “Damn it Bellamy, why would you do this? Why didn’t you go with them? Please Bellamy you can’t do this to me, I need you... please” she sobbed into his shoulder.

She laid her ear on his chest listening to his slow heartbeat “you’re going to be okay” she whispered to him. “You’re going to be just fine” she repeated over and over more trying to convince herself then reassuring him. 

Finally his eyes slowly opened. Clarke couldn’t help but let a wide smile take over her entire face. Even though she was in an enormous amount of pain she knew whatever it was they endured, they would get through it as long as they faced it together. 

“Are you okay?” He asked resting his hand on her cheek, checking over her. 

Clakre nodded not being able to form words over the silent sob she released. She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a hard squeeze reassuring herself he was alive, they both were. 

After a few days of healing when they both were up to traveling. They decided to go as soon as they possibly could and not look back. “Here” Bellamy said as he saw the top of the rover from under the sand. 

“Let’s start digging” Clarke huffed out with a sigh rolling up her sleeves beginning to dig up the rover.

After finally having the rover ready for the road they loaded all the supplies that were essential and headed for the bunker.

The first hour or so was silent them heartbroken to see the world around them like this. Frantically searching for just one once of green, Andy sign of life. 

Clarke was the first to speak finally turning to look at him “Thank you” 

he looked at her in confusion eye brow raised. “For what?” She looked back out into the rubble of what used to be covered with trees but now is just dirt. She averted her gaze so he couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes. 

After a few beats she finally answered “I don’t know what I would have done if you were on the ring.” 

He looked at her seriously for a moment before saying “I would be kind of stupid running around without my head” she laughed at that. Honest to god laughing. And it was the most magnificent sound Bellamy had ever heard. She started to laugh Probably a little to much, which caused him to laugh too. But who could blame him her laugh was infectious. 

“I’m serious Bellamy, thank you” he stared at her for a moment then nodded giving her a small smile in return, not able to find the right words to say. He thought about make another joke about how he should be thanking her that he doesn’t have to suffer through monty’s Algae but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

Before anything else could be said Bellamy looked back to see a sand storm right behind them causing him to Crank up his window and speed up. Once they arrived in polis you could hear both their heart beats for miles in anticipation. They both stared out the windows anxiously at the buildings that were completely destroyed. 

________________________________

 

Bellamy stopped the rover right at a pile of rubble. Bellamy and Clarke both hopped out slamming their doors behind them. They looked to each other before climbing the debris to get a better look at the horror that surrounded them. 

“Right here is where the door should be” Clarke announced to Bellamy.

He stared at for a moment before saying “I think there is a crowbar in the rover.”

Bellamy was able to pry a whole big enough for both him and Clarke to fit through. They start out by taking out rock after rock, they worked in sync no words needed. 

Once they reached the door to the bunker Clarke grabbed a rock and started to bang as hard as she could “WE’RE HERE!” She screamed needing someone, anyone down there to hear her.

They stayed ther for days taking turns banging on the door but nobody ever answered. Bellamy knew no one was ever going to answer it would take them years to be able to dig their way through, but he knew Clarke wasn’t ready to hear that yet. So when it was his turned he screamed till his throat was sore, and hit the rock against the ground until his hands were bloody so Clarke could have just a small amount of hope. Clarke was completely out of breath from hauling the rock up and down, up and down over and over. But she wasn’t about to give up. 

Bellamy noticed the shaking first. “Clarke we have to get out of here” Bellamy yelled over the rumbling. She just ignored him and kept up with the rock. “Clarke!” He yelled again a little louder this time. 

When she continued to ignore him and the shaking got harder Bellamy knew what he had to do. He grabbed her and practically yanked her out of there moments before they would have been crushed. Scrambling back on the ground both stared at the rubble in devastation. 

They sat there in silence for hours not knowing what else to do. They hopped back into the rover and left like they were never there maybe they never should have been.

________________________________

 

“How the hell are we supposed to make it five years?” Clarke asked.

“Together” he said simply. They head to Arkadia first hoping to find something anything that will help them survive for the next five years by themselves. 

“Let’a split up. Meet up in the middle” Clarke suggest. Bellamy nodded confirming the plan. 

Clarke was going through one of the rovers when she stubbled on a locked box. She grabbed the first thing she could find big enough to break the lock, but the moment she sees what’s inside she wished she would have left well enough alone. 

 

She picked up The sealed letter with monty’s Name on it, first sticking it her backpack to give to him when he comes back. The moment her fingers touched the goggles she started to uncontrollably sob, and that’s how Bellamy found her. 

He didn’t mean to startle her but when he made his way back over to her and heard her crying he couldn’t help but try to comfort her. When she finally noticed him she wiped her eyes trying to hide the fact that she was crying. His eyes flickered down to the goggles in her hand and instantly understood what had gotten her so upset.

“I miss him too” he spoke lightly. She got out of the rover and wrapped her arms around him. 

Once they were on the road again they didn’t know where to go. They started off just picking a direction and sticking to it. They had no food left and their water supply was practically nothing. 

As they were driving they saw nothing but wastelands, dead trees, and bodies. The storm was behind them at all times they tried to stay ahead of it the best they could but it eventually caught up. 

They huddled in the back of the rover as it passed. “Bellamy the solar panels” Clarke warned. 

“I’ll get them” Bellamy said as he started to wrap his mouth with a scarf and cover his eyes with goggles. Once out in the storm Bellamy grabbed a solar panel but before he could get the next one the first was blown straight out of his hand into oblivion. He shook his head before jumping back into the rover, coughing up debris. 

Once the storm had passed they got out to see the damage. The solar panels were completely destroyed. Bellamy started the rover only to be met with a screeching noise. They grabbed what they could carry and started off on foot. 

________________________________

They had been walking for days when they end up in the desert “here, you need to drink some water” Bellamy vocalized holding out the canteen with very little water left. 

“Bellamy you have barley had any” Clarke retorted back. 

He didn’t budge at that he continued to hold out the water for her. Clarke rolled her eyes before taking it from him. 

“You turn” she said handing the water back to him. He hesitated before taking the canteen from her. He lifted it to his mouth and pretended to take a sip, he knew she would be furious if she knew he wasn’t drinking any water but he didn’t care as long she survived. 

It was hot and they were dehydrated and tired, so tired. They started shedding their clothing hoping they would be out of the desert soon. 

Bellamy knew he couldn’t make it much longer but he didn’t expect himself to just pass out. “Bellamy!” Clarke yelled as she ran to him. “Wake up!” She said slapping him trying to get him to open his eyes. 

She reached in his backpack and grabbed the water, lifting the metal to his chapped lips giving him the last of the water. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to be met with her worried ones. But was then distracted by the sight of a bird above her head. 

With his eye brow raised he sat up. “Is that a” she asked before caught off by his 

“It’s a bird” he said in awe.

Even though just seconds ago he was on the ground he started running after the bird. The moment he saw it he couldn’t believe it. A whole patch of green still intact. He looked over at Clarke to see a giant smile on her face, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her in excitement. 

Clarke looked around in amazement, not believing her eyes. She reached around her back to grab the gun that was in her pants. Aiming and firing catching their first meal in days. 

Without a second thought they walked forward into paradise. They couldn’t help put look at every tree with pure joy. 

As she walked she glided her hand through the flowers. “I have never see anything more beautiful” she whispered in awe. 

Without taking his eyes off of her “me either” not really talking about the garden before them. 

As they stumbled down steep hills, for once enjoying their walk. “Look” she said nodding her head in the direction of a lake. Even though they were exhausted they ran towards it. 

They filled up their canteens and anything else they had to carry water in. To say Bellamy wasn’t ready for what was about to happen was a big understatement. 

Clarke first stripped from her shirt, then slid down her pants until she was left only in her bra and underwear. 

All Bellamy could do was stare in shock. Shacking his head to get back to reality. He hadn’t noticed she had already jumped in. 

“Are you coming” she yelled wiping the wet hair from her face. He didn’t need to be told twice. He stripped down to his underwear and dove in the water. 

She splashed him when he came close enough causing a full out war. They stopped splashing each other but continued to laugh. Bellamy couldn’t help but think his one purpose in life was to make her laugh. They kept getting closer and closer when the laughing died down they just stared into each other’s eyes. 

For a split second Bellamy thought she was actually going to kiss him, but the moment she got close enough she put her hands on top of his head and pushed him under. She was laughing so hard her sides hurt when he popped back up. 

They stay in the water until they were prunes. They continued on exploring looking for somewhere to start the next five years of their life. 

Bellamy first noticed her brows furrowed then turned to see what she was looking at. She walked up to it Bellamy right behind her. 

“Shadow valley clan” she whispered tracing the symbol of the sign with her fingers. They continued on passed the sign to see where it lead. 

Stumbling upon a whole village “it’s like the death wave jumped over the whole valley” she said. 

“I don’t think the radiation did” Bellamy said pointing at the bodies. 

Clarke walked up the steps of one the buildings stopping at a little boys body for split second before continuing through the door. The smell hit her first she quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hand before continuing through. There were so many bodies. 

“I guess this is home” Bellamy said coming up behind her. 

________________________________

 

“I thought we would at least get a break from burying people” Clarke confessed while they started to dig a big whole to bury all the bodies of the villagers. Bellamy carried all the bodies that were outside into the ground and left the ones inside for the morning. 

Clarke watched as Bellamy got a fire started, she looked up at the stars and silently prayed that their friends made it. “Their gonna be okay” he said noticing the look on her face. Clarke nodded at that before turning her gaze to the fire but Bellamy’s eyes remained on her. 

The next day was spent clearly out the bodies to make this place somewhere they could actually live, that they could call home. “I guess I’ll take this one” Clarke pointed to one of the cabins. 

Bellamy nodded then grabbed his pack going into the cabins next to it. In the middle of the night Bellamy was tossing and turning all night. He abruptly sat up when he heard the door open only to reveal Clarke. “I couldn’t sleep she said stepping closer to him. 

“Me either” he spoke opening the blanket to her and she immediately jumped in next to him. “I’m sorry for just barging in, I’m just used to you always next to me.” She whispered.

Every night they would start out in different cabins but some time in the night one of them would end up in the others bed. Eventually they decided just to share one cabin. 

 

________________________________

 

Their first winter in eden Clarke got pneumonia. Causing Bellamy to non stop worry. But she made it through, and Bellamy got through without all his hair falling out from worry. 

Bellamy and Clarke were walking back from the lake when they heard a click. Before either could process what was going on, Clarke fell over in pain. Bellamy was immediately next to her examining the bear trap That was currently imbedded in her leg. 

Her face was scrunched in discomfort “you have to get it off” he nodded before grabbing both ends and pulling. Clarke screamed in pain, causing Bellamy to pause. “Keep going” she breathed out through the torture. Bellamy pulled hard trying to make it as quick as possible. 

“Are you okay” he asked ripping off a piece of his shirt to wrap around her wound. She nodded not being able to speak, feeling like she might pass out. Clarke huffed before standing up, hoping on one foot. Bellamy quickly followed “what are you doing” 

“Walking back” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stumbled barley catching herself, causing her to lean on him. Bellamy put his arms under her legs and swept her up into his arms. 

“I can walk” she said struggling against him.

“And I can carry you” Bellamy rebutted and she relented. Once they made it back home Bellamy laid her on their bed, and handed her a needle and thread. She cried out in agony when she pushed the needle through her skin. 

 

________________________________

“Let’s go for a walk” Clarke suggested standing up only slightly limping now. “Are you sure you’re up for that” Bellamy questioned.

“It’ll be good to get some exercise” she assured. Bellamy sighed following her lead like always. 

They walked all the way up a hill into a clearing without any hiccups. Clarke almost made it the whole way, almost. She stumbled almost face planting straight into the ground. Bellamy caught her at the last second. Breathing heavily, Their faces only inches apart they were both staring into each other’s eyes the world around them disappearing by the second. It took everything in him not to look down at her lips, he knew if he did he would be done for and he wouldn’t have the willpower to stop himself from crashing his lips onto hers. 

He shook his head trying to get back to reality. “Yeah...uh, right... uh we should head back looks like it’s going to start raining” black clouds roll across the sky, and a boom echos across the valley. for a split second he thinks he see disappointment across her face, but he can’t think like that. 

Like clockwork it starts pouring down rain, Thunder isn’t to far behind. They start running back best they could with Clarke’s leg. The wind piercing their skin. It starts getting really bad and they are still a ways away from home. “Over here” Bellamy shouts over the rain pointing at a cave. 

________________________________

 

Their both soaked and shacking from the cold, but at least their out of the storm. Bellamy starts rubbing his hands up and down Clark’s arms trying to warm her up. “I’ll get a fire started” 

It didn’t take long for Bellamy to get the fire going, after he’s got a good enough flame he shrugged off his shirt. “what are you doing” Clarke asked confused.

“We’ll get hypothermia if we stay in these wet clothes” Bellamy said starting to unbutton his pants. Clarke hesitated before she quickly followed. 

Clarke looked over to see Bellamy starring at her in her bra and underwear causing her cheeks to flush. Bellamy stepped closer to her brushing the wet hair out of her face. He kept his hand stilled on her face. “We should get some sleep” he said. She nodded but neither of them moved. 

“Clarke” he whispered. She was starring right at his lips but when her eyes flickered up to meet his she saw they were dark with want, without letting herself talk her out of it like she always does she smashed her lips onto his.

Bellamy was shocked to say the least, at first he just stood their stunned but his mind quickly caught up to what was happening. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. 

They didn’t take their time even though they had all the time in the world. the kiss was rushed and Clarke pulled away far to quickly for Bellamy’s likings. 

They stared into each other’s eyes before Bellamy crashed his lips back onto hers. Clarke opened her mouth so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. Bellamy picked Clarke up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his torso her lips never leaving his. 

He laid her down gently on the ground next to the fire, he stared at her not believing his eyes thinking any minute he’s going to wake up from this perfect dream. Bellamy reaches behind her unclipping her bra. He through it behind him and the moment his eyes were back on her, he swore causing a smug grin on her face. 

________________________________

 

In the morning Clarke woke up wrapped in Bellamy’s arms, the fire died out, the storm had stopped. Bellamy stirred behind her causing a panick in her. She quickly got up and started to get dressed. “Clarke what’s wrong” Bellamy questioned when he saw the fear in her eyes.

She looked away from him not able to look him in the face. Tears clearly in her eyes “I’m sorry we shouldn’t have...” she whispered trying not to let the tears escape. 

“I don’t understand” he stated. Trying to talk himself out of panicking. 

“This was a mistake” she expressed like she didn’t just put a knife through his heart. 

“Clarke look at me” he whispered softly. She turned to face him but seeing the look on his face only made it hurt worse. “I don’t understand” he repeated. “What’s changed” he asked

“Can we just forget it ever happened” she pleaded. 

“What changed Clarke” he asked again. 

“Nothing can we just forget about it” she begged. 

“Just tell me what changed your mind and then we never have to speak about it again” 

she huffed in frustration “I can’t” she cried. He wrapped his arms around her. Clarke sobbed into him. “Everyone who ever loved me is dead Wells, Finn, Lexa I can’t...I can’t lose you too” she breathed out through sobs. 

Bellamy laughed he prepared himself for the worst that she didn’t feel that way about him, not that she cared about him to much to be with him. “Clarke look at me” he said raising her chin up so she was looking at him. He wiped her tears with his thumb “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me” he argued. 

“Promise” she whispered.

“I promise” he replied. Trying to hide his smile she was trying to be vulnerable with him but all he could do was smile. He was just to happy that she could possibly feel the Same about him, that he feels for her. Last night happened so fast he didn’t even have time to comprehend what was going on. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out I just don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you” She revealed. 

“I feel the same way” Bellamy pressed his lips to hers. This time it wasn’t as heated and rushed, they took it slow, because they truly had forever. 

They broke apart both smiling so hard their cheeks hurt. “We should get back” Bellamy said grabbing his shirt and throwing it on. Bellamy grabbed Clarke’s before they walked out intertwining their fingers. he spun her around causing her to giggle, and it was the most glorious sound Bellamy has ever heard.

_______________________________ 

Later that night once they are back at the village as the lay under the stars. Clarke’s head on Bellamy’s chest looking up. “Do you think we would have met, if we were still on the ark?” Clarke asked. 

“I hope so” Bellamy said. Clarke sat up to softly press her lips to his. She layed her head back down breathing in his scent. “Me too” she said barley above a whisper he almost didn’t hear her.

“Look” Clarke pointed her figure in the direction she wanted him to direct his eyes. Bellamy saw what she pointing at smiling before saying “I wouldn’t even know what to wish for” Clarke smiles fondly at the memory “I got everything I need right here in my arms” he continued. 

She turned back to face him staring into his eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face “I love you clarke” she let out the widest smile he was worried her face would split in half. Her lips were on his in an instant. 

After a moment of slowly making out Clarke pulled away abruptly. “I love you too” 

________________________________

“Stop starring at me” Clarke mumbled keeping her eyes closed. Bellamy had his arm wrapped around her waist. He reached up to her face softly brushing a strand of hair off her face. He slowly stroked up and down her arm, he can never seem to keep his hands off of her. 

He kissed the top of her nose causing a giggle to escape her lips. “I can’t help it, all I can do is stare because it’s not like I can get any sleep with all your snoring” he said playfully. She gasped before kicking his leg under the covers.

“I don’t snore” she protested. “Oh yes you do” he tightened his grip around her waist “It’s cute” he whispered before pressing his lips to her forehead, he also could never seem to keep his mouth off of her for long either. 

“We should get up” she said resting her head on his chest having no intention of getting up anytime soon. “Just a few more minutes do you have some place to be, I don’t know about” he replied before gathering her closer if that was even possible. 

“I love you” she whispered the soft lull of his heartbeat putting her back to sleep. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head “I love you too” they were both back asleep in minutes. 

________________________________

“Where are we going” Clarke giggled, Bellamy’s hand covering her eyes. “It’s a surprise” Bellamy said. “Can I at least have a hint” she asked trying not to smile but failing miserably. “No.”

They walked a little further before Bellamy announced “Okay we’re here” He uncovered her eyes. She gasped at the sight, a blanket next to the lake with berries and a cooked fish. “I was thinking and realized we have been together a few years and have never been on a date”

She stood on her tippy toes pressing a feather light kiss to his lips. He leaned down to grab the flowers he had picked for her. Clarke laughed as he held out the flowers for her. “I didn’t know you were such a gentleman” she said taking the flowers from him.

“I’m always a gentleman princess” he said with a wink. 

After they finished eating they were both lying on the blanket Clarke’s head on Bellamy’s chest arm wrapped around his waist. “Did you do this to distract me from the fact that it’s the five year mark today?” 

He stayed quite for a moment before answering “yes” he breathed out. 

“I know I shouldn’t expect them to come down right at five years but I did” she said into his neck. 

“I know, but they will be down soon.” He whispered kissing the top of her head. “And in the mean time I think we can find a way keep ourselves occupied.” He said with a playful smirk. “Plus I think we should take advantage of all this alone time, because we don’t know how much longer it will last.”

 

“Your right. But I think I could do without all this alone time, i’m getting kind of sick of you” she said playfully. 

He pretend to look hurt “you’re going to regret saying that” he said standing up and throwing her over his shoulder. “Bellamy but me down” Clarke laughed trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp. 

Bellamy took them out into the lake where it was deep enough that he could dunk her. She splashed him when she came back to the surface. “Now my clothes are all wet” she said trying to act like she was really mad at him but the big smile on her face gave her all away. 

“I guess you’ll just have to take them off then” he said with a smirk. She splashed him again and he caught her arm pulling her close to him. “If you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask” she said standing up starting to get out of her wet clothes. 

Bellamy came up behind her pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. “I wonder what we could do to fill the time while we wait for our clothes to dry” he said smirking. Clarke turned around to meet his lips. 

 

________________________________

It was fall when Clarke got sick. “It was probably just something I ate, I’ll probably be better by tomorrow” she disclosed. 

“You’ve been saying that for days and you’re never any better” he said starting to pace again. 

“Hey come here” she said softly patting the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down next to her looking at her as if she would break. 

“I’m gonna be fine, you and me that’s forever and I will be damned before I let our forever be cut short” he nodded bringing her into his arms. “I’m gonna go get us some food” he said getting up glancing at her before he walked out the door. 

When Bellamy walked through the door with two fish in his pack, wanting to check on Clarke before he started a fire. Bellamy had never seen the look that was on her face but he didn’t like the feeling in his gut. He practically ran across the room to get to her. 

Once he sat down beside her he looked into her eyes, waiting for her to tell him something, anything. “What’s wrong?” He asked feeling like he’s about to throw up from worry.

“I figured out what’s wrong with me” she said voice soft. He stared at her waiting for her to tell him” “I’m pregnant” she said so quietly he thought he might of misheard her and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“You’re...you’re” he stuttered. Clarke only nodded slowly tears in her eyes scared of what his reaction might be. Before she could worry any longer his face broke out into a huge smile. “We’re having a baby” he said in awe. 

“Yeah, we’re having a baby” she said mirroring his overjoyed tone. His lips were on hers in an instant. 

“I love you” he whispered pulling away pressing his forehead to hers. Before she could reply his lips were on hers again. He brought his hand under her shirt moving his thumb over her stomach. Bellamy pulled back again looking into her eyes tears evident on both their faces. “Marry me” he said softly without hesitation. 

Clarke giggled before kissing him once more. “Yes” she said once they separated. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Clarke gasped at the sight. “Where did you get that?” She asked. 

“I took it off one the bodies before we buried all of them, thought it might come in handy one day” he said looking away shyly. 

“We weren’t even together then” she said softly. 

“A guy can dream” he replied finally looking into her eyes. She smiled before smashing her lips to his. He reluctantly pulled away and grabbed her hand gently. “No backing out now princess you already said yes” he said slipping the ring onto her finger. 

________________________________

Winter had just begun and it was already the worst one they had experienced in eden. They could barley catch any fish, there was no other animals in sight, and all the berries were gone. They started to ration not even close to the amount they needed, especially with Clarke needing all the food she can get. 

They had been snowed in for three days now. They had enough water to last another week, maybe two if they really spaced it out. But they weren’t planning on being in there that long. The problem was they only had food to last till tomorrow; and they were already going hungry before they got snowed in. And It didn’t seem like the snow would let up anytime soon. 

“Here” Bellamy said handing her his rations for the day. “I had some” she said weakly. He didn’t relent still holding out the food for her. “I already had my share. You need some too Bellamy.” She said even weaker. Bellamy was terrified to say the least he was scared he would die and leave Clarke alone, to leave his kid without a father. He was terrified she would lose the baby. And his worst fear of all is he would lose them both. 

“No the baby had their share, you didn’t have yours.” He said trying to sound as calm as possible, not to show her how absolutely terrified he really was. She sighed taking the food from him splitting it in half and giving his half back to him. Bellamy didn’t argue this time knowing it was a waste of energy neither of them had. And there was also the fact that he was really hungry. 

 

“Marry me”Clarke spoke softly turning her neck to face him. 

Bellamy stared down at her “If I’m not mistaken didn’t I already ask you that question”

“I mean right now. If we don’t make it I want to die your wife” she said fighting back the tears that were covering her eyes. 

Bellamy nodded not able to find the right words to comfort her, He didn’t want to fight her on this. He didn’t want to lie and tell her they were gonna be fine. And he sure as hell didn’t want to die before marrying her. 

“Okay. Where do we start?” He questioned never having actually gone to a wedding. 

“Do you Bellamy take me to be your wife” 

“I do” despite their hunger both had smile present on their faces. 

“Do you Clarke take me to be your husband” he repeated her words to her. 

“I do” 

“Then I pronounce us husband and wife”

“You May kiss the bride” she said trying to contain her smile. 

He leaned down to kiss her but their teeth kept getting in the way with their smiles so wide. 

Clarke leaned back to her original position grabbing Bellamy’s hand guiding it to rest where their child is growing. Bellamy smiled swiping his thumb gently across her stomach. “We’re gonna be okay” she murmured trying to sound as convincing as possible, but her voice gave her away. 

Clarke leaned into him her face buried in his neck. “Of course we are” he whispered into her ear his grip on her tightening. “We’re gonna be just fine” he repeated more for him than her. 

 

________________________________

“Hey” Bellamy said coming through the door to see Clarke on the couch drawing. “Hi” she said to concentrated to even look up. It was almost spring and Clarke’s stomach was very evident now, which meant Bellamy’s hands were always right on top of where their child lay. 

Bellamy walked up to Clarke pressing a kiss to the top of her head before Clarke scooted up so he could settle in behind her. Clarke leaned back down resting on him as Bellamy examines her drawing. Bellamy pulled up her shirt just enough to reveal her bump and started to draw shapes with his fingers causing a shiver to run down Clarke. 

Bellamy waited for her to finish up her drawing before speaking “i’ve got a surprise for you.” 

The giggle of excitement she let out was the most precious thing he had ever heard in all of his existence. “What is it” she said turning to face him. 

“I’ll show you” he said pushing her forward a little so he could get out before helping her up. “Close your eyes” he said once they reached the door. She complied letting another giggle escape her lips. Bellamy started at her in awe loving seeing her like this so care free. 

Bellamy opened the door grabbing her hand to guide her. They walked a few feet before Bellamy brought them to a holt. “Okay open” he whispered in her ear. Clarke let out a huge gasp the moment her eyes opened. Clarke stepped closer brushing her hand across the wood of the crib. Tears were already spilling over her eyes. 

she turned around to face him but before she could say anything she felt something hit her neck. She looked Bellamy dead in the eyes fear written all over his face before his neck was struck with a dart. Bellamy some how managed to catch her before she fell. But in an instant they were both on the ground darkness consuming them. 

Clarke woke up in a daze. It was dark she couldn’t fully comprehend her surroundings. Clarke felt around finally realizing where she was, a cage. She looked over to see Bellamy in the cage next to her still unconscious. “Bellamy” She said trying To shake his cage, keeping her voice down not to alert their captures that she’s awake. 

Bellamy shook awake with a startled brows furrowed in confusion but he quickly turned from confused to concerned. “Clarke are you okay” he questioned sticking his figures through the bars trying to get any physical contact. Clarke reaches up to his hand intertwining their fingers the best she could with the cage in between them. 

“I’m fine” she whispered reassuringly. Before either could say anything else a door creeped open stopping both of them dead in their tracks. You could hear both their heart beats pounding in their chest they were both looking into each other’s fearful eyes. 

They heard whistling before they saw them. It was when they turned the corner into their eyesight that they finally looked away from each other. “Oh good you’re awake” one of their capture said smiling. “Who are you” Clarke asked trying to hide the fear in her voice. “What do you want with us” Bellamy said practically growling at the man. 

“We need your blood” the other said starring at him. “Okay looks like your up first sweetheart” one man said unlocking her cage. 

“What? No. Take me” Bellamy yelled at them. Each man grabbed one of Clarke’s arms pulling her from the cage. Clarke was struggling between both of them but she was no match for them. 

“Hey beautiful” one said brushing a strand of hair from her face. Clarke reacted by spitting in his face. The man slowly wiped his face with his sleeve before turning to look at her and raising his head in the air striking her across the face. 

Bellamy physically felt his blood boil. “I will kill you” Bellamy growled. “Do you hear me I will kill you. And that is a promise.” The man shook his head laughing at Bellamy’s threats. 

The two men started dragging Clarke away to god knows where. “STOP! TAKE ME!” Bellamy yelled shaking his cage. 

________________________________

Bellamy’s voice was practically gone from yelling over the past hour since they dragged Clarke away. He finally calmed down sitting in the quite, left with nothing but his thoughts. 

The door creeped open again causing Bellamy to spring to life. The two men from before were back. “Where’s Clarke? What did you do to her?” Bellamy asked, but neither answered. As soon as the cage was unlocked Bellamy was ready.

The two me grabbed him pulling him out and Bellamy took this opportunity as his moment he head butted one man causing him to jerk back in pain. Once his arm was free he punched the other man in the face again and again. 

Once he was down he reached for the gun that was in the man’s holster. Bellamy turned around to meet the man that was currently charging at him with a bullet to his head. He turned back to the other one and placed a bullet through his head to match his friends. 

Bellamy repeated Clarke’s action and spit on the man who slapped her. Bellamy checked the gun to see how many bullets he had left, not knowing how many people were down here. He felt around in the man’s pocket looking for his keys. 

Bellamy peaked out of the door checking both ways to see if anyone was coming. Once he knew the coast was clear he continued down the hall. Bellamy ducked into another hall way when he saw the guard posted outside a door at the end of the hall. 

Bellamy whistled getting the man’s attention, unknowingly getting four other man to come his way. Bellamy got the first three down no problem he had to get his hands dirty on the fourth. Finally when the guard got to him he aimed his gun and fired but he was met with nothing, he was empty. Throwing the gun aside Bellamy punched him in the face causing the man to throw his head back in pain making it easy for Bellamy to wrap his arm around his neck until the man passed out. 

Bellamy continued to the end of the hall looking through the window to see Clarke lying in a bed. He opened the door to see her hooked up to machines draining her blood. She looked pale and weak. Bellamy rushed over to her disconnecting her from everything. 

He brushed his hand across her face gently “Clarke” he whispered softly. She opened her eyes taking all the strength she had. “Bellamy?” She whispered back voice horse. 

He put both hands under her lifting her from the bed carrying her out of the room. Bellamy had no idea where they were, how to get out, or how many more people there were. He only knew he had to get Clarke out of there. 

Bellamy ran down the hall with Clarke in his arms, turning corners hoping to find someway out. He came to a stop at what was clearly a hatched door. He gently set Clarke down so he could open the door. He looked away eyes adjusting to the light before going back to grab Clarke. 

Once they were out Bellamy closed the hatch door again hoping nobody would follow them. He looked around taking note that they were still in eden. He silently thought how these people had been there the whole time. He shook his head to clear his mind from those kinds of thoughts, and started heading in the direction he thinks home is. 

________________________________

Bellamy laid Clarke down on their bed exhausted he laid beside her. She still looked very weak. He turned to kiss the top of her head “We’re going to be okay” he whispered. “You should rest”

“I need to eat, to get my strength back.” She said weakly. He went over to his pack that he left there earlier. 

“We should go” she said trying to stand up. “Woah Clarke you shouldn’t walk” he said pulling her back down. “There could be more of them and they know we’re here” she explained. He placed his hand on her stomach “You need to rest and it’s dark out we’ll stay here till you can travel and then we’ll figure something out. Okay?” He said. 

She placed her hand on top of his “Okay.” She nodded. He kissed her forehead before going outside to keep watch. 

About five hours later Clarke had woken up. A little to soon for Bellamy’s likings, if it were up to him she would never leave bed until the baby was born. 

“We should leave” she said still a little light headed from all the blood loss. “Where are we gonna go” Bellamy whispered he said putting his head in his hands. Clarke wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. 

“Hey, we’ll be okay. As long as we’re together” she spoke softly. He nodded finally looking up to meet her eyes. “I know.” He took a deep breath. “If it We’re just us we would have already been gone.” He paused for a moment. “But how are we supposed to go on the run with a baby?” he questioned. 

“We’ll figure it out, like we always do.” She argued. “Clarke, we are barley getting by here as it is. If we leave the valley we’ll starve, there’s no where else to go.” He pointed out. 

“So you want to stay here like sitting ducks!” She questioned. “No, we stay and we fight. Staying here is our best chance.” 

Clarke sighed knowing he was right. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, leaning his forehead down to meet hers. “Okay. We’ll stay” She relented. “Together.” He whispered. “Together.” She repeated. 

“I promise I won’t let anything happen to either of you.” He said resting his hand on top of her stomach. 

She nodded against his forehead “I know.” 

Clarke turned her head towards the crib that Bellamy had made next to their bed. A smile formed on both their faces. Clarke laid her head against his chest both holding each other looking at their future. 

________________________________

Clarke was currently laying on the couch drawing a portrait of Bellamy, as she normally does when Bellamy was out checking the traps. 

When he entered the sweat beads on his forehead didn’t go unnoticed she knew he ran back here trying to hurry. 

Clarke was now eight months pregnant which meant it was getting more difficult for to get around. They haven’t had another run in with the others since the day they escaped, but that didn’t stop Bellamy from rushing home. 

He walked across the room kissing the top of her head before taking a seat on the floor beside her. “So I was thinking” he started. Clarke guided her hand to the top of his head absently playing with his hair.

“Uh oh.” She played. The look he gave her caused a fit of giggles to escape her. Bellamy gave her a wide grin in return cherishing her laugh. 

After she stopped laughing he finally continued “We should start thinking of names.”

Clarke looked down at her stomach gently caressing where their baby is. “You don’t think it’s too soon?” 

“We need to stop living in fear that something is going to go wrong” he whispered. 

Clarke nodded knowing he was right. “Okay.”

________________________________

Clarke opened her eyes to be met with the bright rays of the sun shining through the window. She groaned at being woken up at such a early hour. Right when she was about to drift back into sleep she felt a sharp pain. 

In shock she sat up clutching her stomach in pain. Slowly releasing herself from the covers she swong her legs over the bed carefully standing. 

She’s had Braxton-Hicks countless times walking always helped. She paced the room a few times. The pain had mostly vanished. Sighing in relief Clarke walked back towards their bed where Bellamy lay sleeping peacefully. She was about to crawl back into the comfort of their before she felt it. 

The water spewing between her legs. She looked down in horror to be met with the sight of a puddle of water between her feet. Before she could comprehend what just happened another contradiction ripped through. She bit her lip to keep her self from crying out and gripped the blankets with white knuckles. 

“Bellamy” she said shaking him. “Wake up” she said with more desperation. He shot in alarm at his wake up call. 

He turned to look at her scanning her completely checking to make sure she wasn’t injured. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Before she could explain herself she bent over in pain as she was hit with another contraction answering his question.

“My water broke” she groaned through the pain. He quickly got up his heart racing. He gently grabbed her arm and guided her back to the bed. She sat down on the edge breathing through the pain.

Bellamy knelt down on the ground in front of her resting her hand on her stomach. He looked up at her with a watery smile “We’re about to have a baby” he whispered in awe. 

She smiled back at him once the contraction seemed to have stopped for the moment. “Bellamy, if something goes wrong... if something goes wrong I want you to promise me you’ll save the baby” she said sucking in a breath trying to keep the tears at bay. 

“Clarke...”

“Promise me!” she cut him off. 

He sighed “I promise.” He finally had the courage to look in the eyes. Tears noticeably slipping down his face. “But Clarke nothing is going to go wrong there’s nothing in the whole universe that would dare separate us. We’re gonna be fine” he paused and looked down at her belly. “All three of us”

She nodded as she leaned down to capture his lips with hers. She pulled back abruptly, feeling another contraction. 

________________________________

“It’s a girl” Bellamy beamed in awe. Placing her on Clarke’s chest. Clarke ran her hand soothingly through the baby’s dark hair, and let out an exhausted laugh. “Hi” she whispered softly trying to calm the crying newborn. 

Bellamy carefully sat down next to Clarke “hi beautiful” he said with a sob as he rested his hand on the baby’s back. Bellamy started gently cleaning the baby off never taking his eyes off the wonder that is his daughter. 

“She’s absolutely perfect” Bellamy whispered finally turning his attention to Clarke. 

“Yeah She is” she said resting her head on his shoulder not looking away from their child. The baby wrapped her whole hand around Bellamy’s finger which only made him cry harder. He had never been so happy in his entire life. 

“You’re so wrapped Blake” she joked. his smile only widened at that statement that was nothing but the truth. He kissed her cheek turning to whisper in her ear “totally.”

 

Clarke picked up her head so she could face him finally taking her eyes off of the baby in her arms. “We never picked a name” she acknowledged.

“We’ll think of something” he reassured her, placing a feather light kiss on the top of her head. 

“How about Aurora, after your mother?” She asked lifting the baby gently to kiss the top of her head breathing in her sent. 

Bellamy smiled and kissed the top of her head again resting his forehead against the side of her head “I love you for offering but she should have her own name” he spoke softly. 

Clarke nodded agreeing with him. Bellamy softly ran his thumb across his daughters cheek trying to memorize every inch on her. 

“Amelia” Bellamy whispered not really knowing where that came from but it felt right. 

Clarke smiles up at him before looking back at their daughter. “Welcome to earth Amelia Blake.”

________________________________

 

Bellamy was sitting in bed next to Clarke holding the perfection that was their 5 week old daughter. “Uh Clarke I think she’s hungry” he laughed.

Clarke looked over to see Amelia trying to get milk out of Bellamy, and she looked quite angry that she wasn’t getting anything. Clarke laughed reaching for their little girl. “Daddy’s so mean he won’t give you any, but don’t worry sweetheart mommy will share with you” Clarke said in a soothing voice. 

Bellamy looked at her with an amusing grin “make me the bad guy” before either could retort they heard a loud rumbling come from outside. 

Both Bellamy and Clarke scrambled to their feet to see what was causing all the commotion. When they saw the ship coming down they both looked at each other and gave a joyful laugh. 

“Their home.”


End file.
